The invention concerns a rotation transmitting mechanism for the transmission of a rotating motion in both directions of rotation, whereby in case of a flow of force from a driving wheel to the driven wheel, the wheels may freely rotate together in both rotating directions (i.e., so-called free-running), and in the absence of such flow of force, the driven gear is braked against rotation. In particular, the mechanism is to be used for the adjustment of seats of automotive vehicles with there being free running and braking actions in both directions and comprising pairs of clamping bodies pressured by spring elastic elements into a locking position on wedge surfaces and, upon the rotation of the driving wheel, are pressured out from their locking position by claws connected with the driving wheel,wherein the driving wheel meshes eccentrically with internal teeth on the part to be adjusted with a high translation and both the driving and the driven wheel are mounted or seated on a common hub.
Adjusting gears for seats of automotive vehicles are disclosed for example in European Patent Application No. 37 05 02-A2 as comprising a brake and a manual wheel for the actuation of the adjusting gears. The manual wheel is fixedly connected with a brake part, which in a center position immobilizes the adjusting gears and in two mutually pivoted positions releases the adjusting gears for free rotation with the manual wheel. The brake part consists of two coaxially mounted braking parts that may be pivoted relative to each other over predetermined pivoting angles, with one of the parts comprising two spring elements, which in the locking position pressure two roller bodies between clamping surfaces of the braking area and the opposing circular cylindrical surface of the housing. A second braking area has in the center position a plurality of pressure surfaces located at a slight distance from the roller bodies, which upon rotation in each of the two directions release one of the clamping bodies from the clamping position.
In known adjusting gears of this type, of which the one described above is merely an example, the manual wheel is connected to one of the parts to be moved with respect to each other (for example, the frame of the seat), while the driven gear is fixedly connected with the other part to be displaced (for example the frame of the back rest). Here, however, it is necessary to provide another fixed connection, for example with the saucer type gear or mount opposite the saucer shaped gear and mount cover on the seat frame, with the connection to be applied to a plurality of points outside the gears.
It is the object of the invention to develop a mechanism of the above-mentioned generic type which requires significantly less space for installation, relative to known, comparable gears, and consists of fewer parts and therefore may be produced at a lower cost.